


The Punishment

by Anonymous



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, spoilers for episode 3x14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 07:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ed thinks Oswald deserves to be punished for killing Isabella.





	The Punishment

“You will pay for Isabella’s death,” Ed snarled, grabbing Oswald’s face roughly. “I will make you wish you were never born, Oswald.”

Oswald’s heart was beating fast. He was bound to a the wreck of Isabella’s car and unable to move. He wondered what horrible torture Ed had prepared for him. But really he didn’t care too much. He still loved Ed so much.

Suddenly Ed began taking off his pants and Oswald felt an erection growing at the sight of Ed being half naked. He was gorgeous. Oswald wanted him so badly.

He expected Ed to fuck him but instead Ed was climbing onto the car now until his ass was hovering over Oswald’s face. 

Ed had something in his hand and before Oswald could make out what it was he felt wetness dribbling down on him. He blinked his eyes open and saw Ed squeezing a bottle of lube.

“Ed what are ayou doing? I don’t understand please untie me!”

Ed just cackled evilly and before Oswald could complain any further Ed cupped his head and began to push his ass onto his head.

Oswald found himself being sucked into the warm heat of Ed’s ass, his slick walls squeezing against Oswald’s skull with so much force it hurt. 

Oswald wanted to scream but the intense and undoubtedly vile fumes surrounding him along with the heat were too much. At the same time Oswald couldn't help but be in awe at the beautiful colors inside Ed's ass. It was almost as if he'd found himself in his very own Wonderland. Except there wasn't just wonder there was also the imminent threat of death upon him.

Oswald knew he would suffocate inside Ed’s ass within a few minutes. He could barely breathe. 

Suddenly as Oswald glanced to his side he saw something sparkling in the corner of his eyes. He craned his neck a little to get a better look but it wasn’t easy with Ed clamping down around his head. Finally Oswald realized what it was: Kristen Kringle’s glasses.

Outside he could hear Ed moan in ecstasy as he began to slowly move his ass up and down. That allowed Oswald to catch at least some breath every time his mouth was outside for a second. 

After what seemed like an eternity Oswald’s head was free again. Oswald still had the strong smell of Ed’s inner ass fumes lingering in his nose but he didn’t mind anymore. His own erection was stiff and waiting to get attention.

Ed looked at him with a strange look. 

“I liked that,” he said and his voice trembled a little. “I don’t think i’ll kill you, Oswald. I’ll keep you.”

Oswald sobbed out in relief as his penis throbbed with a stream of white pearly semen streaming out of it.

When Ed began untying the ropes Oswald asked him, “Ed, why do you have Mrs Kringle’s glasses inside you?”

Ed blushed at that and looked down. “I wanted to keep a part of her close with me.”

Oswald bit his lip and nodded. “I understand Eddie.”


End file.
